A New Incentive
by crypto3k
Summary: Umbra's appearance in Konohagakure, was only the beginning. Now comes the newest installment in my NFF series...........
1. Elements

Umbra is seen with Naruto, walking past Ichiraku, Umbra begins to talk" What do you mean, my chakra isn't controlled? This garb on me, is the ONLY way to control it." Naruto sighs"Your chakra isn't controlled, because you have no element assigned to it, it's just a black mass of energy insider your body, flowing through your chakra network." Umbra is puzzled" An element? You can assign elements to chakra?" Naruto nods in agreement"Mine is wind, just like my father, the late Fourth Hokage." Umbra wonders for a moment, then asks a question " Could you teach me? Or someone in this village, at least?"

Naruto smiles" I'm no teacher, but Kakashi is, he helped me unlock my element. and helped me infuse it with my signature jutsu, the Rasengan." Umbra is shocked" Rasengan? The same move used by Jiraiya, who learned it from your father?" Naruto nods" The very same, and only three in the world know it now, Kakashi, Konohamaru, and I." Umbra is intrigued " If I find out my element, can I be the fourth, in that list?" Naruto is shocked" You're asking me to let you learn a jutsu, that took my father three years to master,and three weeks for me? What. are you going to master it in three days?" Umbra smirks"If I could tame a chakra far worse than yours, in my opinion, I think I could learn a jutsu that requires a ball of spinning chakra."

Naruto is happy at the fact that Umbra reminds him, of himself"Well, I guess you have to find your element first than, eh Umbra?" Umbra smirks" Point me to Kakashi, and I'll

be back later." Naruto points toward what seems to be a huge memorial stone,and Umbra teleports there, in a white puff of smoke"Kakashi, teach me how to find my element,I want to incorporate into the Rasengan." Kakashi's eyes widen in fear, and thinks"He's so much like Naruto, a little to much, I just hope that this doesn't lead to a second Sasuke." Umbra is waiting for a response"Well?" Kakashi replies" I will. just promise me, that you'll develop your own jutsu with the knowledge, and not over depend on the Rasengan." Umbra nods in agreement"I will Kakashi, do you mind if I call you sensei?"

Kakashi seems happy"Not at all Umbra." Umbra smiles" Alright, Kakashi-sensei, shall we begin?"

Umbra is seen holding a piece of paper, no bigger taller than his middle finger,and no wider than two fingers, umbra begins to speak"So, depending on what happens to this paper, determines my element?"Kakashi nods"Concentrate, free your mind of all distractions,and focus on trying to get a bit of your chakra to flow into that piece of paper." Umbra nods, and does as requested, the paper turns pitch black, than burst into flames" What element is that Kakashi-sensei?" Kakashi is shocked, and knows that there isn't a chakra type like that, but remembers something his teacher Yondaime has said "Kakashi, besides the basic chakra elements, there are hybrids, these hybrids are by no mean rare, but can be accessed by a person who has one of the two basic elements to use that hybrid element." Umbra is patiently waiting for an answer, then he decides to dwell in his thoughts until he receives an answer, Kakashi realizes which element Umbra possesses" Umbra, your element is Blaze, a hybrid of fire and lightning."


	2. Blazing Spirit

Umbra is puzzled at Kakashi's look"Sensei, why the surprised face?" Kakashi snaps out of it, as soon as he hears Umbra's words, and explains" Umbra, only basic element show up on that paper, hybrids such as yours, don't," Umbra is confused,and answers with a question" Then why did mine show up that way, if it was never supposed to?" Kakashi shrugs,and gestures for Umbra to come walk with him" Lets go to Ichiraku, I'll explain everything there, and I bet Naruto will be there to." Umbra remembers his and Naruto's deal about the Rasengan, and follows Kakashi" Ok then sensei, I'll go with you."

Umbra and Kakashi are seen next to Naruto, all eating a bowl of Ramen, Naruto is the first to speak" So, Blaze huh? I guess that means you have Both fire and lightning as your elements, very odd for a man hailing from Kumogakure." Umbra and Kakashi nods, Kakashi poses a question" You're not from Kumogakure, are you?" Umbra replies rather strictly" My actual origin is as black as the chakra through my veins, I was born in Kumogakure, but my mother is from Konohagakure, and my father is from Sunagakure." Naruto is surprised to hear Sunogakure, and poses a question" did your father know Gaara?" Umbra smiles"The current Kazekage, and former host of the Shukaku, My father has told me of him when he was a child yes,and the hardships he had faced, being a tool of Sunogakure.:

Naruto frowns at the remembrance of Gaara's past, and Kakashi tries to change the subject" So Naruto, I heard you're going to teach the Rasengan to Umbra, once he learned of his element."

Naruto snaps back to reality, after hearing Kakashi's words" Oh yeah! Here Umbra, try moving this balloon in multiple directions, without bursting it." UImbra nods, and tries to do as told" So, is it considered cheating if I use my black chakra, considering it is my normal chakra?" Naruto ponders at this, as Umbra is speaking the truth" You're right, it is your normal chakra, so no, it isn't cheating,"

Umbra nods, and continues to concentrate on the task at hand, the balloon starts moving violentley, Umbra smiles"Yeah!"

Kakashi and Naruto, mostly Naruto, is surprised at how quickly Umbra has completed part one of his training, Naruto begins to speak" Wow, you've completed part one of your training in a matter of minutes, and it took me a week to do that!" Umbra smiles"Next?" Naruto is happy that Umbra is so eager to learn the technique, and hands him a rubber ball" Try to spin this ball, only using your chakra" Umbra nods, and takes the rubber ball, it begins to spin five minutes after he recieved it" This is starting to become a little too easy" Naruto is becoming annoyed at how quickly Umbra is learning a technique that took him three weeks to master, but he quickly tosses his envy, and hands Umbra another balloon" Try spinning this balloon with your chakra, without bursting it."


	3. The Final Verdict

Umbra concentrates on the balloon, and his eyes light up with the results" YEAH! I'VE MASTERED THE RASENGAN!" Naruto and Kakashi are really happy,and Kakashi poses a question" So, are you going to incorporate your blaze element into it?" Umbra smirks" Yeah, but first, lets get some Ramen, you can't expect me to go to a place like Ichiraku, and not order Ramen!?" Theey all laugh, and agree,Umbra orders Ramen for all of them, Naruto begins to compliment"MMM. delicious Ramen, thanks Umbra!" Umbra smiles, as he begins to wolf down his spicy Ramen, Kakashi speaks for him" I think that's his way of saying, you're welcome."

Hours passed since the meeting at Ichiraku, and Umbra is sitting on his bed, wondering how to incorperate his Blaze chakra into the newly learned Rasengan"_ I could use it as an ignitor, have the Rasengan in mid formation, then have my Blaze chakra finish the formation, creating a half normal, half Blaze Rasengan_." Umbra is pleased with his idea, and goes to a vacant part of his land,to test his plan, he begins to form it " Blaze release: Rasenbomb!" The chakra begins to act accordingly,and fuses with the mid constructed rasengan, Umbra is happy at the results "Sweet! Now, Could I thow it?" Umbra tries,and he suceeds, hitting a tree in the process, setting it ablaze, Umbra tries to extinguish the flames" SHIIIT! Wind style: Great wind barrier!" Umbra quickly creates a wind barrier around the flames, extinguishing them,Umbra lets out a sigh of relief"Woo, note to self, don't throw fire based justus at trees!"

Umbra walks from his abode to the Hokage's mansion, he ask the guard for entry, he responds "Are you Umbra? If so. Hatake Kakashi wishes to see you immediately."

Umbra ponders about his urgent summoning by Kakashi, and decides to go inside, he crashes into a black haired Kunoichi, who is carrying a stack of papers, knocking them over" Oof! Sorry mam, I was summoned by the Hokage, and it seemed urgent, might I help you with the papers?" The Black Haired Kunoichi smiles, and lends out a hand for Umbra to help her lift up from the ground " My name's Shizune, I help out Tsunade any chance I get, and am happy to do so!" Umbra smiles at the peppiness of Shizune, and helps pcik up the papers" My name's Umbra, you may know me from when I gave Tsunade three-hundred-thousand yen, to go gamble with..." Shizune smacks Umbra, and scolds him "that's for sending Tsunade away!" Umbra laughs, and hands Shizune a neatly stack pile of papers" I'm off to see Kakashi-sensei!"

Umbra walks into the Hokage's quarters, to see Kakashi in Hokage garb, and Kakashi beckons Umbra to come closer" I've been doing some research on you, and it turns out you have a special Kekkie Genkai as well as that special chakra of yours..." Umbra cries out in objection" You researched me!? What am I to you? I'm not some lab experiment that can be researched, I'm a human!" Kakashi raises his hand for silence" I understand your frustration Umbra, but we had to know more about you, if we're really going to trust you." Umbra is furious, he lashes out at Kakashi, grabbing his garb" Listen to me, crazy eye, I don't like it when people go behind my back to discover stuff about me, it downright pisses me off! Umbra tosses Kakashi over his shoulder,and hears him smash against the wall, Kakashi becomes furious" I may be a fill in for Tsunade, but NEVER disrespect your Kage! Mangekyou Sharingan!"


	4. Birth of the Third Pseudo Uchiha

Umbra quickly gets out of Kakashi's line of sight, and an ANBU that was infront of him, gets teleported away by Kakashi,Umbra appears behind Kakashi" Impressive eye for one not of the Uchiha clan, but your time is up!" Umbra grabs Kakashi's shoulder,and begins to say a jutu" Kinjustu: Chakra absorbtion!' Umbra begins to absorb Kakashi's chakra,and his eyes begin to burn"MY EYES! GAH!!!!" Umbra's eyes begin to change, changing from a regular three tomoe sharingan, to a solid black eye, with a red dot in the center" I can see every move a person makes. and more!"

Umbra pushes Kakashi away, still adjusting to his new vision" I have gained the Mangekyou from absorbing your chakra Kakashi, and for that, I thank you!" Kakasi is angered even more,and signals for the near by ANBU to get Naruto,Umbra notices this" HA! Do you honestly think that Naruto could stop me!? RASENBOMB!" Umbra forms a normal Rasengan, then infuses his blaze chakra into it, and then throwing it at Kakashi"Good bye, Kakashi of the Sharingan!" Kakashi is blown out of the room, leaving a huge hole in the glass behind him, and the glass becomes hot enough to start melting, Kakashi starts to moan in pain"Damn you Umbra, after all we've done for you, this is how you repay us?" Umbra laughs"I should be asking you the same damn thing!"

Naruto is seen rushing to the site of the broken window"Umbra, why would you do this!? I considered you a friend,and you attack Kakashi!?" Umbra glares at Naruto" Our friendship died the moment Kakashi went behind my back, and conducted research on me, like I was some kind of lab rat!" Naruto is shocked by his words"Why would Kakashi do such a thing!? You're making it up!"

Umbra is angered"Oh really? Do you think that, NARUTO!" Umbra goes behind the destroyed remains of what was the Hokage's desk,and pulls out a scroll"THIS is everything they've collected on me. and they planned to use it for their own deeds!" Umbra throws it at Naruto, he catches it.

Naruto is shocked at the contents of the scroll" Your real name is Mitokaru, you carry the black chakra, and you have a knack for learning any type of jutsu?" Umbra nods" My whole life I was hunted by the worst of the worst, all because of my special talent" Naruto starts to become angry, and yells at the crowd of people behind him"Is this how you treat your newest member!?" The crowed is shocked at Naruto's outburst, and they all cower away slowly" Konahagakure has spoiled it's good name, by going behind people's backs, just because they seem like a threat!" Umbra jumps down from the broken window, and puts his hand on Naruto's shoulder" This'll only hurt for a mili-second, Kinjutsu: Chakra Absorbtion." Naruto falls unscious, as a huge stream of red chakra flows into Mitokaru" Ah, the legendary chakra of the nine tails, plus senjutsu chakra, a nice bonus,"


	5. A Heavy Burden

A few hours has passed since Umbra's confrontation with Kakashi, and Umbra is seen cringing in pain on the floor of his apartment" My body's still not used to the Kyuubi's real chakra. If I don't find a way to contain it like Naruto, I could be staring at an early grave." Umbra spews out blood, but it seems that it is actually, the Kyuubi's manifestation of physical chakra" Damn it, it seems it's trying to escape through my blood stream, not good" A sinister voice is heard, but faded, almost like it's in Umbra's very own mind**"You are a pain kid, not only did you take part of MY chakra, but you took enough of it, to have ME in your subconscious..." **Umbra backs up against his bed in fear"You can't be in MY head, you are in Naruto's!"

The Kyuubi is heard again, but more clearly than before**"If you have the balls to steal my chakra, then you have to either be stupid, brave, or both. I like your style kid, so I'll let you keep me as a parting gift, heh heh."**Umbra smirks" Thanks for the compliment, just let me control your slice of chakra, and I'll be as quite as a, pacifist in a boxing match."The Kyuubi laughs**"Deal, as long as you don't be a fucking pansy, and go past three tails." **Umbra walks out onto his estate, and finds three steel blocks, the size of a Belgian Blue, and the thickness of an ox"Practice time, time to see what all this new chakra can do!" Umbra begins shifitng through hand signs, at the speed that could kill a normal person"Kinjutsu: Full body, chakra release!"

Umbra's pupils begin to shrink, and his eyes are filled with a dark purple"Stage one, vision of the black chakra, I can use any and all vision based jutsu, even the sacred Rinnegan," A black veil of chakra is seen incasing Umbra, it begins to form the kyuubi"Stage two, veil of the black chakra, I can manipulate my veil into any shape."the Kyuubi is intrigued by the show of power, and begins to include his own chakra along with it"**You'll need mine, if you plan on using your abilities right!" **A blood red veil of chakra is seen over lapping. and fusing with the dark purple veil around him" Stage 3 Biju transformation, I'm able to tap into the full power of any Biju, while maintaining my sanity." Umbra's dark purple eyes gain a golden slit, combined with a silver diamond shape around it, and a smaller, thicker, bronze colored slit jutting out the sides of the golden slit."Final Stage, Deity mode."

A masked figure is seen jumping down from the trees behind Umbra, and prepares to strike, the first to the left of six tails. belonging to Umbra, collides with a steel sword at it's tip" Who are you, and what do you want!?" The masked figure removes his mask, to reveal a Konohagakure headband, and begins to speak" I am your worst nightmare, subject 10-3, and I have come to take you back to the lab, for further testing." Umbra gets annoyed"AGAIN WITH THE RESEARCH!? What do I fucking have to do, to get some crack pot jonin off my trail!?"The unknown ninja speaks" I am Steven Johnston. and I'm ranked number one in the ANBU, I'm no pushover. Just listen to my story, ok?" Umbra nods.


End file.
